Hidden Lover In Me
by VeeSwagger
Summary: Cassidy broke Austin's heart and he lost every single piece of faith in love he had. Can one new girl Ally Dawson change his mind?
1. Chapter 1

**My new story I've been working on today :) I have some ideas,**

**so it will be very interesting. Here's the first chapter **

* * *

Austin's POV

Hello, there. I'm Austin Moon. Some of you may say that I'm a good guy. But actually, I'm a mess. I used to be good, but being good doesn't get you anywhere. Going for what you want makes you make sacrifices. I'm popular at my school – Marino High. I'm not one of the Populars, I'm known my own way. I'm known cause I'm a player. One girl, called Cassidy broke my heart 7 months ago. I really loved her, we were together for 14 months. But she cheated on me. The memory kills me inside every time it comes to my mind.

_**FLASHBACK**_

„_Hey, Dez. I forgot my bottle in the gym. I'll be back in a sec." I ran into the gym so Dez didn't have to wait long, but then I suddenly froze. I couldn't believe that I was seeing. It was Cassidy. And Trent. Kissing. Trent was one of my best friends, I can't believe he did this. My heart fell apart at that moment. Cassidy pulled away and looked at me. _

„_Austin-"_

„_Don't. Say. Anything. I don't want to hear it. We're through." I said and took one last look at her. I expected to see tears or some emotion. She was just standing there and staring at me. I grabbed my bottle and left the gym. I wanted to punch everything and everyone I see. Dez was waiting for me outside and he must have noticed that I wasn't feeling great. _

„_You're furious. What's wrong?" He asked. He's my best friend. Out of all people he never betrayed me._

„_I was just cheated on. Cassidy cheated on me with Trent a few seconds ago." I sounded angry but all I wanted to do was hide somewhere and cry. We changed and left the school. Gym was our last class and now I was thankful for that. I don't know what to do. I want to die. Right now, right here. _

_**END OF FLASHBACK**_

That's when I lost any faith in love I had. Love doesn't exist. It's just temporary chemistry in people's brains. That's why people cheat and married couples end up divorced. The spark that actually never was there fades away. But I'm 18 and a teenager and I have needs. When I want to, I go to club and find some hot chick for one-night-stand. Or a pick a girl at school and we make out a little. It's nothing serious. Just sexual attraction. Other guys hate me cause I'm hot, I have cool style and every single girl in this school wants me. Every day I get plenty of flirtatious looks and I answer them with a smirk and a wink. Women are the best thing that ever happened to men. No joking.

I walked into the school building and greeted my friends. Dez, Dallas and Ethan. We're best buddies since we were 9. We always help each other with everything. Especially when one of us is drunk. Yes, it's always a comedy. I put my books in the locker and went to my first class, which was Math. I didn't like match but when you understand it, there's no problem you couldn't solve. I was good at it, it wasn't that bad.

I sat at my usual spot in the back of the room and waited for the teacher to come. I was talking to my friends when the teacher came in with a girl I've never seen before. She was gorgeous. She had dark brown hair with honey highlights. Big beautiful eyes and perfect smile you can see in the magazine.

„She's hot." Ethan whispered and guys just agreed.

„Yes, she is." I nodded and waited to her her name.

„Students, this is your new classmate Ally Dawson. Go sit down next to Dallas." He said and pointed at an empty seat in front of me.

Ally's POV

I walked into my new school. I came earlier so I won't be late for my first class. Whatever it was. I didn't take me long to find the principal's office. I came up to a lady sitting behind the desk.

„Hi, sweetheart. What do you need?" She said with a nice smile.

„I'm new. My name is Ally Dawson."

„Alright, I see. This is for you." She handed me my schedule, map of school and a code to my locker. I left and started looking for my locker first. I put there everything except Math. I followed the map and found the classroom. The teacher was coming so I introduced myself and stepped in with him. He introduced me to class and showed me where to sit. I sat next to a cute boy with brown hair.

„Hi." I said and set my book, exercise book and pencil case on the desk and the teacher started explaining the new curriculum. I wrote down what was written on the board and I had feeling like someone was watching me. I turned around and saw a blonde guy with a pen in his hand to write his notes. He smiled at me, so I didn't pay it any serious attention. The ball rang so I grabbed my stuff and headed to my locker.

Next class I had was music. I grabbed my book and started searching the classroom. I found a seat in the front row. Students started coming into the room, including that blonde guy. He sat next to me and smiled at me. _What does he think he's doing? I don't even know his name and he's smiling at me._ A short latina girl walked in and sat next to me and glanced at me.

„You're new, huh? I'm Trish."

„I'm Ally and how did you know I'm new?"

„I haven't seen you here before."

„Oh..." I got an idea.

„Who is the guy next to me?" I whispered. She took a quick look at the boy and she didn't look happy.

„That's Austin Moon. Our school player. If don't want to be heartbroken, stay away from him."

„Player?"

„Yea. I heard that one girl broke his heart and he's emotionless jerk since then."

„Oh." The teacher came in and the class began.

* * *

**What do you think so far? Leave review and let me know :) **


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's another chapter, I hope you'll like it. It's kinda boring but I need to start, enjoy it :)**

* * *

Ally's POV

The day went by really fast. It was one of my best first days. Me and my parents move a lot, dad owns a music store and he thinks that Miami will be good for the business. I left the school and headed home when someone stopped me. It was the guy I was sitting with me during the first class._What was his name? Dustin.. No. Dallas! Yes, his name's Dallas._

„Hey Ally." He looked nervous.

„Hi."

„I was wondering if you wanted to go out this week?"

„I'd love to, but I have a lot to do. I don't have much time. I'm sorry."

„It's okay. I hope you had a good first day."

„I did. Bye." I turned around and started walking again.

Austin's POV

I saw Dallas talking to Ally. I felt something I didn't like. It was like the feeling I had when I saw Cassidy and Trent kissing. How the heck can I be jealous? I met her today, she doesn't even know my name( well, I guess), we didn't talk and the best thing is... we're not dating. I need to get her off my mind. I went over to Dallas' car, he was supposed give me a ride home. I have a car, but my mom caught me drinking and took me the keys. I'm smart about drinking but sometimes something just doesn't work out the right way.

„Dude, what was that?" I asked and I sounded more angry that I thought.

„What was what?" He didn't even bother to look at me.

„You know what. Talking to her."

„Hey, you didn't talk to her all day, I thought you don't want her." We laughed.

„Yea, bro. She's mine." I liked what I said but not the way Dallas did. He thinks I'm gonna use for sex and then throw her away like any other girl. But she's better than that. All other girls would die to sleep with me. They're just attracted. Ally didn't look at me unless she had to. And I noticed that her and Trish became friends. Trish is probably the only girl in the school that literally hates me. I'm sure she didn't tell Ally anything good about me.

I opened the front door closed behind me.

„Mom! Dad! I'm home." No answer, they're not home. Usually nobody's never home. It's like I was living on my own already.

I made me some food and started doing my homework. After I was done, it was time to start making a dinner. I found something good in fridge and put it in the microwave. I can't really cook. I was ready to go party hard. But I didn't want to. It was like a light switch in me. Usually I go out every evening, but today I wasn't in the mood. _Is it because of Ally? Dude, you're soo into her._

„SHUT UP!" I yelled at my brain but somewhere deep inside of me, I knew my brain was right. I think I'm going crazy. How many people out there talk to themselves? Those that are at rehab.

I was bored so I just put a random movie on and fell asleep while I was watching it. It wasn't boring, I was tired.

In the morning I woke u pat 7:10. I was really soon so I took a shower. I brushed my teeth and then my hair. There's a reason why they always look so good. I put on blue jeans, grey t-shirt and green sneakers. I looked at myself in the mirror and I looked perfect. Maybe I'm too confident but I don't mind. It was 8:20. I waited for Dallas to appear in front of my house.

We arrived at 8:50 and found a good parking lot. I quickly grabbed my books from the locker and ran to the classroom. I didn't want to be late. I bumped into somebody. It was a girl with brown hair and honey highlights. Wait… it was Ally. I stood up and offered her my hand to help her stand up. She gladly accepted it.

"I'm sorry, I should look where I was going." I apologized.

"No, it's my fault, I should be paying more attention."

"I'm Austin. If you didn't know." I looked at Trish who was gonna kill me with the look. I quickly looked somewhere else. At Ally.

"I'm Ally."She introduced herself, even though I already know her name. _How cute she is._ I gently took her hand and kissed it. Trish was definitely gonna kill me now but I didn't care. Ally blushed and then looked at Trish.

"I should go to my class." She said and left, me and Trish were there all alone.

"Listen, Moon. Don't you dare hurt her, she doesn't deserve it. She's better any other girl you've ever fucked. So stay away from her." She went to her class and so did I. I thought about her words that kept playing in my head. _Don't you dare hurt her, she doesn't deserve it. She's better any other girl you've ever fucked. _I don't really know what to do. I could forget what she said, take her somewhere and fuck her during the break. I didn't like this idea. I'm not gonna treat her like any other girl. She is Ally. By the way, it's a beautiful name. I wonder if it's a shortcut for Allyson. Probably it is.

Math went fast and so did Music and every class. Our Music teacher told us to write a song and then perform it if front of the class. He gave us a month to work on it. I like music, I play guitar but I'm not very good at writing songs. But maybe I'll put together something like a song. On my way out I waved at Ally. No smirk, no wink. A simple friendly wave. _God, what is she doing to me? I promised myself I'm never gonna fall in love again._ But promises are made to be broken. And Ally isn't like Cassidy. She wouldn't do something like cheating. I was waiting for Dallas and I saw some guy being a little too close to Ally. I swear that she didn't like it. I came up to him and took him by the t-shirt.

"You better get off her, if don't want to end up in hospital." He turned around and I noticed it was Elliott. One of my enemies and also one of the Populars.

"Yeah? What are you going to do to me?" I punched him. He fell to the ground and I took Ally away.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome. Stay away from that guy, I don't know many people that like him." _Austin! Stop it! You idiot! You shouldn't have saved her, what have you gotten yourself into? It wasn't your business. _

I heard Dallas shout at me and remembered he's going to take me home.

"Well, gotta go. See ya tomorrow."

"Bye." She said and turned around.

I was home, lying on the couch and staring at the ceiling. I was at a crossroads. I have no idea what to do next. I like Ally, more than I should. But I don't want to get hurt again. She is nice and sweet and I doubt she would cheat on somebody, but I can't be sure she won't hurt me some other way. I went to bathroom and took a very long shower to think about everything.

* * *

**Leave reviews! :) **


	3. Chapter 3

**Here's new chapter. Some of you said it's fast that Austin likes Ally already but I kinda need that for something that will happen in the future. And thanks for the ****reviews, you make me happy :)**

* * *

Austin's POV

I was standing in the shower. Water streaming down my face as I was thinking about what happened, what could possibly happen and what I don't want to happen. So what happened. I met the sweetest, kindest and cutest girl with the cutest name on planet – Ally. What could possibly happen. If she'll believe what Trish tells her about me, then I'm screwed. But I think that she's that type that meets people first, then judges them. What I don't want to happen? I don't want any other guy steal her innocence. Like Trent today. I'll make sure it will never happen again. Alright, yes I used to do it but I thought about that too. Sleeping with hundreds women doesn't make me a man. Adoring the one who means the world to me does. I don't know what the hell I was thinking. Maybe it's impossible to fall in love with the girl I know 2 days, but I can't stop. The more I think of her, the more I want her. But I have to change.

I started looking for something bright to wear. It was pretty sunny Friday. I don't want to look like walking death. I put on yellow t-shirt, light gray jeans and green Nike's. I called Dez, Dallas and Ethan if they have any plans and… they all have. So I have to do something by myself. I decided to go out. I don't have anything to do and I'll be home alone until Sunday, when my mom comes back and gives me back my car keys. It will be a good weekend. I was walking in the mall when some chick on high heels bumped into me. It hurt. When I bumped into Ally, it didn't hurt at all. The fall on the floor did.

"Gosh, watch where you're going." I recognized that voice. It was the world's biggest whore that I saw 7 months ago, then she left.

"Cassidy?" I said in shock. I didn't mean to talk to her. I didn't mean to meet her. Fuck it! I didn't mean to see her again in my whole life.

"Austin. Hi. You look better, have you been working out?" She was looking at me like she didn't know what she's done. How could I date this bitch?

"Back off. I don't want anything to do with you anymore." I passed her, not looking back.

"Whatever. How could I date you? You're a just a pile of desperation." I pretended I didn't hear that and continued walking away. The whole afternoon was good, the weather was nice but I didn't have anything to do. Or anyone to eat ice cream with. It was April but it felt like summer. I was just walking around the mall and when it got boring, I stopped by the beach. The sea always calmed me down.

"Hey, what are you doing here all alone?" I heard Ally and turned to her. Finally someone who's gonna make my day better.

"Just enjoying the view. Wanna join?"

"Sure." She was standing close next to me and my heart was racing.

"We are friends, right?" I let it out. I didn't want to over think it, but I did.

"Yea, I guess so." She said and smiled.

"And what do you think about me so far?"

"What I found out myself. That you're a nice guy."

"Did Trish tell you something?" I know, maybe I shouldn't ask her that, but I want to tell her the truth, I quit being a player.

"Yes."

"And what did she tell you?"

"She told me that you're a heartbroken heart breaker. Basically." It wasn't true. I wasn't heartbroken, I was over it. And I'm not a heart breaker either. I was a week ago but now, in the presence, I'm not.

"So what happened?"

"Huh?"

"Who broke your heart? And hurt you so badly you became a player?"

"I can trust you, so I'm gonna spill it out. Somehow."

"You don't have to tell me if you don't want to."

"I want to. You're a good friend, and I would tell you sooner or later. It happened 7 months ago, her name was Cassidy. We were together for 14 months. She cheated on me with one of my best friends in the gym. She tried to apologize but I stopped her before she could say something. I told it was over and left."

"That's terrible."

"Yea, but it's past. I'm over her."

"You deserve better girl than her. And I can tell you that you will find her someday."

"You're right, I will."

"I know how you're feeling because I went through one painful break-up too."

"Really? What happened?"

"His name was Jake and it happened a year ago. He was popular and I was too, but not that much. And I really loved him. But once I heard him insulting me in front of his friends. They all laughed and I cried. He said that I'm lame, I'm a dork, bad kisser and stuff like that. And it really hurt me because he always told me that I'm beautiful, perfect, flawless, but those were all lies. So I wiped my tears and kicked him between legs. I told him to never look at me or talk to me again."

"I'm speechless, that's really bad. But I really like the kick part." We both laughed.

"Yea, I know."

"So, would you let me buy you an ice cream?"

"You don't have to pay for me."

"Since I was raised to be a gentleman, yes I do." I said and hugged her around shoulders.

"Can't argue with that."

We found out a lot about each other and we were having great time. I walked her home and it was 6 o'clock when I come home. Definitely one of the best days in my life. Before we said goodbye, I gave her my number and she gave me hers.

Ally's POV

I had a great day with Austin today. I told him about Jake and only my parents knew that story. I wouldn't tell it someone I know 2 days but I felt comfortable. After he told me about his heartbreak, I told him mine. So we don't have to go back to this again. He even bought me ice cream. He's such a sweetheart.

My parents aren't home. They're working at Sonic Boom. I see them only at weekends. They leave before I wake up in the morning and come back when I'm sleeping. But I know they always check up on me. I went to kitchen and made me something to eat.

* * *

**Don't forget to leave reviews, love ya :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**New chapter is here :) It's a little shorter cause I had to make readers journal today and it's 15 minutes after midnight in my country so I'm kinda tired. **

* * *

Ally's POV

The rays if spring summer slowly woke me up and made my room shine. The walls are yellow and pink so it looked pretty Maybe it's too girly and childish for 18-year-old but I still like it. I grabbed my phone to check the time. It was almost 9 o'clock. I got up and took a shower. I put on white shorts, a white t-shirt and white pair of Converse. I made my way downstairs where mom and dad were watching TV.

„Hey, honey. What do you want for breakfast?"

„I'll have mixed eggs."

„OK. It will be done in a minute."

„Thanks mom."

I sat on a couch and started watching The Vampire Diaries. I love that show, mainly the love triangle.

"Ally, come here." I went to kitchen and ate my breakfast. When I came back to the living room to finish watching TVD, the episode was already over. _Oh god, damn it! _

I was in my room listening to music when I got a text from an unknown number. I hesitate for a second but then opened it. It wasn't a big deal, maybe it was someone from school or some random person that messed up the number. But once I opened it, I knew it was just for me.

_Hey Alls, I'm comin' for ya. I'll be in Miami in few hours:) –Jake_

I couldn't believe that. Why would he want to come? He caused our break-up, it was his fault. I was extremely nervous. _What am I going to do? And worse. What is he going to do? _I was freaking out. I can't believe that this is happening. It can't. I need to make a plan. I dialed Austin's name and waited till he picks up.

"Hey, Ally. What's up?"

"I have some serious trouble."

"What's wrong?"

"It's a long story, can we meet?"

"Sure, at mall in then minutes."

"Great, see ya."

"See ya."

I hung up and stormed out of the house. I started walking fast and waited for Austin to show up.

"Hey, what's so serious?"

"Jake is coming."

"What?" His eyes widened in shock. Just like mine when I found out.

"Jake is coming. Today. And I don't know what to do."

"Trust me. I'm going to beat him up for what he did. Then again for coming back. And even third time of he tries something." Those words sounded really scary.

"Austin… I need your help, I don't know what to say and what to expect."

"Just… don't forgive him what he's done. I'm sure he doesn't regret a single word he said back then. Do you want me to be there with you."

"No, it's my fight."

"And I'd love to be your knight in shining armour." I couldn't do anything but giggle.

"I know. But I can really handle this."

"Okay. You're strong, you'll handle it." He hugged me and put his chin on my head. He was much taller than me.

"Well, I gotta go. And prepare myself."

"If anything happened. You'll call me right?"

"Of course." I gave him a kiss on a cheek and left.

I was home and I was bored so I started working on the song we have to turn in in a month. I wanted it to be done, cause I'll get more homework and projects and I won't have time. After a half an hour, I got this.

_In the dark we can see_

_Feel your hand touching me_

_Run away from the world outside we know_

It's not much but I couldn't focus. The Jake thing kept running through my mind. I had to shake him off my mind. I decided to watch TV. It always washes people's brains. Maybe it will help. I was watching some lame cartoon show but it didn't help. It was 10 o'clock. Jake will be here in few hours and the living hell will begin. I wanted to hide in my closet and never go out. I started doing my homework. Chemistry, Math, Geography and more subjects. 3 hours passed and I shook him of my mind but now he's back. I heard the doorbell ring so I answered it. And there he was. Smiling at me. And I was here. Terrified.

"Hey, Ally. Can I come in?" Polite. He always was.

"Sure." I moved so he could come in and closed the door behind him.

"Ally, I regret what I've done and I swear I'll never forgive myself. I still love you and I want you back."

"Too late. I don't love you." I wasn't sure about this but I didn't show it.

"Ally please. I came all the way from Houston to see you. I missed you, it was torturing me."

"You better go. I know that all of this is shit. Leave before I kick you out myself."

"Fine, I'll leave. But I'll stay in town until I get you."

"That's never going to happen, dude."

"We'll see."

I closed the door and thought about his words. _He's going to stay? How long?_ My parents were at the shops so they didn't know what happened. And I don't want them to. I'm going to deal with it. I called Austin and he answered the phone in a second.

"Hi, so… he was at my house."

"What? You let him in? Ehm… and?"

"He told me that he regrets what he's done and he still loves me."

"That's a crap. If he loved you, he wouldn't hurt you. He doesn't regret anything, I'm a guy. I know what guys think."

"Yes and it's worse. He said that he's going to stay in town until he gets me back."

"I'm gonna beat the crap out of him when I see him. Don't worry, I'll be at your house in a moment and make you feel better."

"Thanks."

* * *

**I don't own TVD and Converse. Hope you liked it, leave reviews :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Here's the new chapter. It took me quite long to write it, I had school and everything. Hope you like it, it's exciting :)**

* * *

Austin's POV

I quickly left the house and went to Ally's house. What the fuck is in that guy's head? He hurts a girl and then comes to her city to get her back. If I did it, not like I would, I would love my girlfriend to death, I wouldn't even dare to text her. I knocked on Ally's door and her mom answered it.

"Hello. I'm Austin, Ally's friend from school." I politely introduced myself. For a boyfriend it's important to make his girlfriend's parents like him. Huh, yes I'll be working on it later.

"Oh, hello Austin, I'm Penny. Come in, Ally is upstairs."

"Thanks."

I knocked on the door and slowly opened them. I saw Ally sitting on the bed and staring at her phone.

"Hey, Ally-cat." I walked in and closed the door.

"Hey, Austin."

"So, what are we going to do?"

"What do you mean?"

"C'mon Ally. There's a beautiful day out there. And I came to make you feel better. How about we go to beach?"

"It's April. The water won't be really warm."

"Oh, c'mon Ally." I put on my puppy eyes and she rolled her eyes.

" OK. Let put my bikini on. And what about you?" I smirked and pointed at my pants.

"You couldn't know I would agree with beach."

"Yes, I could and you did, so?"

"Fine, now leave, I have to change."

"Don't take too long." I laughed and so did she.

"I won't, now leave."

"OK."

I left and she shut the door behind me. Even locked. Doesn't she trust me? Whatever, it's understandable. I pulled out my phone and started playing random games. I heard the unlock and stepped in. Ally started packing things in her bag and we left. We set everything on the sand and took off clothes. Ally took off her green dress revealing her yellow bikini and a perfect figure. _Damn, yellow. My favorite color. And the figure. Oh my goodness. NO! Stop, it! _We were swimming for a while and came out of the water_. _We went to grab a snacks cause we were hungry. The line was long and as we were waiting, Ally started acting strange. And I figured out why one guy called Ally. _It better not be..._

"Jake." Ally said and froze.

"Ally, what's up?"

"What are you doing here?"

"I came here to get my girl back but it doesn't mean I can't have fun."

"She's freaking not your girl." I shouted at him and Ally came closer to me.

"Excuse me, and you are?"

"I'm Austin and you will be unconscious if you don't leave us alone."

"Make me." He got closer and I got really angry. Ally was just watching with a bit of fear in her eyes. I could see it and even feel it.

"Oh, I will." I raised my fist but Ally held my arm and put it down.

"Don't do that. I'm going to go." She left me and him here. I punched him when she was far enough to not hear anything.

"Now you're gonna listen to me. You're gonna catch the first plane to anywhere you fucking came from. I don't want to see your face ever again. You deserve to die fot what you did"

"I know but you don't know everything."

"What do you mean?" Now I was curious, maybe he wasn't that bad guy.

"I loved Ally, I really did. My friend Matt told me that she kissed my older brother. I believed it and got angry. I said terrible things about Ally and I still regret it. And then Matt told me he actually saw someone else and he's sorry. I tried to get Ally back every day until she moved to Atlanta. And then I guess she moved here." I was speechless. This guy wasn't bad at all. He just had bad luck with timing. And he still loves Ally. Well, there's two of us. God, I don't know what to do. I love Ally but so does he and... No, I'm completely confused and lost.

"Well... that's bad."

"I know. I tried to tell her the truth, but she never listened to me."

"I'm sorry dude, but I don't think she loves you anymore."

"Yeah, I know, I really lost her. I'm gonna go get my stuff and go to the airport." He left and I stayed sitting on a hot sand. I went to Ally and she was waiting for me with all stuff in her bad.

"Hey, how are you?" I said as I was putting on my clothes.

"Shaken and upset a little."

"Listen, we were talking and he told me something you don't know."

"What don't I know?"

"He told me how it happened. His friend Matt told him that you kissed his brother. He got angry and said some things he shouldn't say. Then his friend apologized and told him he saw someone else. But it was too late."

"Oh." I can't believe I told her this but I want to be a good friend.

"Well, I guess I'm gonna send him a text about that, but I don't like him anymore. I like someone el-" She didn't finish the sentence and looked away. I knew what she was going to say but I acted like I didn't. A smile appeared on my face.

"C'mon, let's go." I hugged her around shoulders and carried her bag. We walked home in a comfortable silence.

"Mom, dad, I'm home!" She shouted when she went to kitchen and saw a note. It was from her parents and it said that they went to a music convention.

"Do you want to watch a movie or something?"

"Yeah, sure."

"OK. There are all the DVDs, pick something, I'm gonna go change." She pointed at a shelf with at least 50 DVDs so I started looking for something good. After a few minutes of searching I picked Scary Movie 5 and went to her room. She was walking to me and tripped over a bag she put next to the door and we both fell on the floor. I ended up on top and I really wanted to kiss her. _You can't!_ I couldn't. Could I? I smashed my lips on hers. I didn't care about anything, I just wanted to kiss her and never stop. She was shocked but she started kissing back. After about 20 seconds we pulled away.

"I picked Scary Movie 5." I said with a smile

"Great choice." She said and giggled.

* * *

**I don't own Scary Movie 5. Soo, what do ya think? Leave reviews and let me know :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Here's a new chapter. The story is not gonna end anytime soon. The real drama will start later. **

* * *

Ally's POV

I was sitting on my bed thinking about... everything. About the Jake and Austin dilemma. I don't hate Jake, now that I know what actually happened back then. And since that accident, he was trying to get me back. I guess I should hear him out. Now I got the chance to fix it. He was here, talking to me and I basically kicked him out of my house. Makes me that a terrible person? After I year, I still have some feelings for him. But I'm confused. I have some feelings for Austin too. Austin is my best friend. He's like my older protective brother. Or… No, Ally he doesn't love you. There's no chance. He didn't even know you existed a week ago. But falling in love can take a day sometimes. I went to kitchen where my mom was making spaghetti for dinner.

"Mom, I'm going out, I'll be back for the dinner." I needed to go out. I needed to breathe some fresh air to help me think clear.

"Okay, honey." I closed the door and at that moment I bumped into somebody. And it wasn't Austin, it was… Jake. I looked up to see his face. He looked sad, emotionally destroyed.

"Hi, Ally."

"Hi. Uhm… I feel sorry for everything. I've been blaming you for something that wasn't your fault. I would get angry too and say some bad things. I get it and I'm sorry for pushing you away."

"No, Ally. I am sorry for saying those things. I shouldn't have said that at all. You're amazing, smart, beautiful, talented and I didn't realize what a princess I had in front of me all this time. Until I lost you." He stepped closer and looked deeply into my eyes.

"Before I go, can I do one thing?" I knew what he was going to do but I nodded anyway. He leant in and kissed me. Softly at the beginning but then it became more passionate. Maybe this is what I've been waiting for. Something that will solve my problem for me. I love Austin. Not Jake. I slowly pulled away and opened my eyes.

"I'm sorry, but I don't feel it the same way."

"Oh… I get it, it's okay. Is it because if the Austin guy?"

"No," I lied, "I just… People change in a year and so do their feelings and opinions."

"I understand. I don't want to miss my flight so I should go. Bye Ally, and good luck. With everything." With that he hugged me.

"Thanks, you too." He left and I decided to stick to the original plan. I took a walk. I felt like I was walking on a pink sky. Nothing was pulling me down. I like Austin, a lot. Obviously he likes me too. I'm gonna tell him the next time I see him. I came back home and went to my room, cause the dinner wasn't done yet.

It was Monday morning and I was standing at my locker putting my books it in. Austin passed me and he didn't even look at me. It was strange. When he was at his locker I tapped on his shoulder. He turned around and his look was cold.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing. Why do you ask?"

"Because, you're ignoring me. Why?"

"You wanna know why? Because I saw you on Saturday. You and Jake. Kissing."

"No, Austin, you got it all wrong?"

"Really? Then tell me, why did you kiss him."

"He came to apologize and say goodbye. And he kissed me."

"Oh…"

"And why do you care so much? Now I can't meet up with any other guys?

"No. No, you can't."

"And why is that?"

"Because I love you."

"You what?" It blew my mind but it all made sense. His acting at the beach and the sudden jealousy.

"I love you. And I don't want you to kiss anyone, but me." He pulled me close and held me around my waist.

"You drive me crazy." He kissed me on the lips and pulled away when the bell rang. I was going to get to class when someone pulled me back by my arm.

"Will you be my girlfriend?"

"I'll be honored to be your girlfriend. But we should go to class."

"You're right." He closed his locker and started walking with me. The day went good. Austin stayed by my side the whole day. He's so sweet. I can't believe I had second thoughts. He has everything. And I am hopelessly in love.

Every day was perfect. He came to pick me up in his car, took me home after school. We studied together, then hung out with Trish and his friends. He never stopped telling he loves me, holding me around my waist and putting his chin onto my head just to show everybody that he's much taller than me. Eh, I love him though.

It was Monday again so it was our one week anniversary. He was at his locker so I quietly came up to him and covered his eyes with my arms. I could immediately see his smile, even though I was behind him.

"Who is it?"

"I have no clue." He said with laugh.

"C'mon, think." He laughed and

"I forgot her name but she is the beauty queen of my heart, smarter than anyone else I know, and one of the best people I've ever gotten a chance to meet. And..." he took my hands off his eyes and turned around, "her name is Ally Dawson. The only girl I love and I ever will love."

"I love you too, Austin Moon."

"Don't make any plans for tonight, I have a surprise for you. Don't ask what it is cause I won't tell you. I'll pick you up at 7."

"OK."

I was getting ready for the night. I invited Trish to help me with dress, hair and make-up. We picked blue dress and black shoes. She did my hair and make-up. I didn't even recognize myself in the mirror. I looked amazing. My hair was curly in a ponytail. And the make-up was so soft I wouldn't even notice it. She used white eye shadows and pink lip gloss. I put on the dress and shoes and Trish went downstairs. It was 6:58. I spent the two minutes walking around my room but I stopped when I heard the doorbell ring and Trish answer it. I exited the room and went downstairs. Austin saw me and I think he even stopped breathing. He was staring at me with those big brown eyes and mouth wide open. He was wearing blue jeans, t-shirt with grey-blue gradient and black leather jacket. It took me a while to get him back to earth and Trish was just laughing.

"You... are the most beautiful girl I've ever seen."

"Aww, thanks. You don't look bad either."

"I never look bad."

We left the house. Trish went home and I got in Austin's car.

"So where are we going?"

"That's a secret."

"OK, then."

He started the car and we were on our way to only Austin knows where.

* * *

**Leave reviews :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Here's a new chapter. I was kinda out of ideas but it's worth it :) **

* * *

Austin's POV

This is gonna be perfect. A hundred times better than in movies and a thousand times better than in books. I can't wait for Ally's reaction, I'm sure she's gonna love it. I must be smiling like a happy idiot. But I am happy. I parked the car near the beach and ran around the car to open the door on Ally's side. We crossed the parking lot and stepped on sand.

"I should probably take my shoes off." Ally said and stopped.

"Or…" Before she could do anything I picked her up bridal style. She put her hands around my neck and her head rested on my shoulder. I put her down once we arrived to a blanket with a picnic basket. I pulled out a box with pizza. I baked a chocolate cake, but we'll eat that later.

"Pizza, very romantic." She laughed.

"More than you think. Anyway, I still have some tricks for tonight."

"Can't wait."

"Let's eat pizza first." I kissed her and handed her one slice of pizza. We were talking, laughing, kissing and the pizza was gone in a blink of an eye.

"I have something better for ya." I pulled out two plates, then two forks and at the end, I pulled out a chocolate cake from the basket. I wrote "I Love You" on the top with white chocolate. I could tell Ally was amazed. _Yess! Good job!_ I took a knife and sliced two pieces. Ally started eating and I was so busy watching her, I forgot to eat my piece. I love seeing her happy. I love making her happy. We both finished eating and Ally threw herself on the sand.

"I'm so full." She screamed and I couldn't do anything but laugh. She is so adorable. I laid next to her.

"We have to go, I have one more surprise."

"And do we have to walk?"

"Yes, we do."

"Uhh… Fine. Help me get up." I got up first, grabbed her hands and pulled her up to me. I kissed her on a cheek.

"Come on, you'll love it." We walking a while till got to that place. The surprise is firework. My friends helped me set it up and find the best place to watch it from.

"Just a moment." I pulled out my phone to text them to start the show. I put it back in my pocket and in like a minute, it all started. Ally was just staring until it was all over. She even had a few tears sparkling in her eyes.

"No, no, no. I didn't want to make you cry." I hugged her.

"Don't worry, these are tears of joy."

"I know, but I hate seeing you crying."

"It was amazing."

"Thanks. It was hard to make it work."

"It's 8:15. We should go."

"OK."

I picked her up and carried her bridal style to the car. I texted guys to bring the basket and the blanket to my house.

We were on our way home and Ally turned on the radio. She started singing along to song "I Need Your Love"

_I need your love, I need your time_

_When everything's wrong, you make it right_

_I feel so high, I come alive_

_I need to be free with you tonight_

_I need your love _

She tried to do a British accent and man, she was terrible at it. Another reason to love her. Then "Love You Like A Love Song" came on and she sang it. I joined her and we both enjoyed it. These people working there must know what to play.

I parked in front of her house and opened door for her. She got out and went to the front door.

"This was perfect. I can't wait to see what you got for our 1 month anniversary."

"Yea, me too."

"Well, I better go. I still have some homework to finish. See you tomorrow."

"OK, I love you." Before she disappeared in the house, I gave her a kiss. It was a long kiss.

"I love you too." She said and closed the door. I unlocked the car and got in. For a couple minutes I was just sitting there wondering how I did get so lucky. It was 8:40 so I drove home. I found basket and blanket in front of the door, so I took it inside. I washed up the dishes and cleaned the blanket from the sand. I took off my clothes and stayed in t-shirt and boxers. I wasn't very sleepy so I turned on the TV, but soon I fell asleep.

Around 11 o'clock I was woken up by a knock on the door. I slowly got up and ran my fingers through my hair on my way to the door. _Wait, don't open the door. It could be some serial killer. _I opened the door anyway. And it revealed Cassidy. _Oh my goodness…_

"Hey, Austy. I saw that bitch you were on a date tonight. But don't worry I'm here so you can break up with her." She put her arm around my neck and kissed me. I quickly pulled away and she fell onto the ground.

"Listen to me carefully, cause I won't repeat it. Don't you ever dare call her a bitch again. Her name is Ally and she's a thousand times better than you. I love her and you can do nothing with that. Now leave me, leave this fucking city, and never come back." I said and I surprised myself how angry I can sound. But I was really angry, furious.

"Oh, Austin. If you only knew, I'm staying here. For good."

No, no, no, no, no! She can't. If it's true, I'm gonna kick her out of the US, if it will be necessary.

"Leave, now!" I shut the door, kicked into it and then kicked into another five things. I needed to calm down so I made myself a cup of tea and went to bed.

* * *

**I don't own songs "I Need Your Love" and "Love You Like A Love Song"**

**What do you think is gonna happen with Austin & Ally? Leave reviews! :) Love y'all **


	8. Chapter 8

**New, pretty interesting chapter, enjoy it :)**

* * *

Austin's POV

It was 7:20 and I didn't want to get up at all. But I had to face Ally. And Cassidy. At the same school. I'm going to tell Ally that Cassidy is staying in city and make her sure, there's nothing to worry about. Cause there really isn't. In some dimension, they could even become friends. No, that's impossible.

I did all the morning stuff and went to Ally's to pick her up. I finally saw her walking out of the house up to my car. She got in and we took off. I tried to be calm, I don't want her to ask if something's wrong. But I failed. I found a good parking spot in front of the school and we both started walking towards the school.

"Austin, is something wrong? You've been quiet during the ride."

"Actually there is. Cassidy is back in city?"

"What?" I could tell she was angry, understandable.

"Cassidy is back in town. She visited me yesterday at 11 PM. And she… well… kissed me."

"Austin, I don't do cheating."

"I know, me neither. Trust me, I love you and only you."

"Good, I love you too." We were on our way to class when the one and only Cassidy appeared in front of us. I hate to admit it, but this is going to be really hard.

"Hey, Austy. Hey… whoever you are."

"You better watch your tongue. Her name is Ally and you're going to treat her with respect." I get mad every time I see her. I really wish I could kick her out of the country. Unfortunately, I can't. What a pity.

The day went pretty good, if I don't think of the annoying Cassidy trying to get me back. She flirted with me in front of Ally. How sick is that? That girl should visit a doctor. Her whole existence is just pissing me off.

I was waiting for Ally at my car and Cassidy came to me. _God, help me now…_

"So, I heard what you've been doing while I was gone. I'm not sure if I should believe it, or not."

"You know, people change. And change back."

"Are you sure? You know you can always make an excuse, find a girl and… have some fun." She was running her hands on my chest, but it wasn't doing anything to me. It was just making me more and more angry.

"You are nothing, but a pathetic bitch, who's not capable of true love. I'm not you, I'm not a fan of cheating and I never was."

She left and Ally finally came.

"Hi." I said and gave her a quick kiss.

"Why do the problems just keep coming?" She said when we were standing at her doorway.

"I don't know, but I swear, we'll make it through anything." I hugged her and thought about how we could make Cassidy leave.

I went home and almost got into a car crash. Almost. All of this was just driving me crazy. I couldn't focus on anything. She got into my head. Maybe that's what she wanted.

Ally's POV

It was 6 PM and I was studying. I grabbed a Biology textbook and opened it. Something fell on the ground. It was a note. I picked it up and read it. It said:

_If I can't have Austin, none of us will._

_-C_

I knew who this was from. Her. I didn't know what exactly it meant but I was scared. Does this mean she's gonna kill him? She wouldn't do it. I'm sure she has a little piece of good in herself that won't let her do that. But what if she doesn't? Is she really capable of something so horrible like a murder?

Austin's POV

It was evening and my mom called me to go for mom and dad to the airport. They were on a business trip to Australia and they were supposed to come around midnight. I guess their flight flew earlier. I grabbed my car keys and left the house. It was a long way to the airport so I was driving fast. Then I noticed something. The brakes weren't working. I started panicking and I forgot to watch the road. The last thing I saw were two lights of a car opposite of me.

I woke up to a beeping sound in an empty room. There were lots of different machines around me. Then the realization hit me. I was at hospital. I looked at myself and I had a broken left arm and bruises all over my body. Huh, I guess I'm pretty lucky. I looked at a clock on the wall that was illuminated by lights from outside. It was 5 AM. That's probably why the room was empty. I wanted to sleep but I couldn't stop thinking. Why would the brakes break? Who did it? And why? Then it hit me like a brick. Cassidy. I can't believe she could be so low. This was too much. I know she hated Ally, but this was just too much. My head ached so I closed my eyes and drifted to sleep.

I woke up at 9 o'clock and I saw a doctor in the room.

" , I'm glad that you woke up. How are you feeling?"

"My head aches but I'm good."

"That's normal. You had a pretty bad car crash, but you're fine. Just the broken arm and bruises, it was like a miracle."

He left and a nurse brought me breakfast. I was hungry so I ate everything. I think the hospital food got a lot better.

I was bored and started falling asleep when my phone rang. It was Ally.

"Austin, are you okay? Your parents called me what happened."

"I'm fine, don't worry."

"I have to go to class now, I'm going to visit you later. Bye."

"Bye, love you."

"Love you too."

I hung up and started thinking about the whole Cassidy thing. I'm sure it was her who caused the crash and I'm going to prove it. She'll go to jail and I'll never have to see her again. But for now, I have nothing. My head started aching again so I closed my eyes and slowly fell asleep.

* * *

**Leave reviews :)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Here's the 9th chapter, hope you'll like it. **

* * *

Ally's POV

I was getting ready for school this morning when Austin's mom called me. She told me that Austin got into a car crash. I immediately looked at the note lying on the table. She told me he's OK but she didn't tell what hospital he's at. She said school is more important and she'll take me there after school. I was mad that I couldn't go to see him. What will he think? That I'm too lazy or I don't care about him.

The day went good. I told Austin's friends what happened at the were super worried. But I told them that he's okay. Then I told Trish and she was more worried about me and how I'm taking it than about Austin.

I was waiting for Mimi and I packed a few things in my bag. My textbooks and some hygiene stuff. Oh, and I couldn't forget the note from Cassidy. I'm sure he'd like to see it. I'll stay the night there and go straight to school in the morning.

The ride was silent, I was focusing on the view from the window. It had nature, houses, skyscrapers, shops and hospital at the end. Mimi parked the car and we got out of the car fast. I wanted to see Austin so much. She lead me to his room and I couldn't wait, I basically rushed into the room.

"Ally!" He said and hugged me with one arm. I saw the other one was broken.

"Austin, I'm sorry I didn't come earlier, your mom has strict rules about school being important than anything else."

"Yes, she does but I don't care, you're here now."

"So, tell me what happened."

"OK. I was driving my car last night. I was going to pick up my parents from the airport. When I came to a downhill, I noticed the brakes weren't working. But it was too late and I got into a crash. And I know who damaged the brakes. Cassidy." He said and his eyes filled anger.

"Austin, I know. She left this in one of my books yesterday." I showed him the note and that made him even more angry.

"I knew it was her, she's going to get it. I don't care if she's a girl, I'm going to beat the crap out of her."

"She already got."

"What do you mean by that?"

"Some cops came to school to arrest her."

"Oh, really?"

"Yep. The cops said that she is going to jail."

"So, we don't have to look at her again?"

"Never again."

"Good."

"So, how was school?"

"OK. I told your friends and Trish what happened. They were all really worried."

"That makes sense. I'm gonna call them later." Now, come here." He moved a little and pointed at the empty space on the bed. I laid next to him and covered us with a blanket.

"This is nice." He said and kissed me on top of my head.

"I couldn't agree more. When are you leaving the hospital?"

"By the end of the week, I don't know when exactly."

We were lying there next to each other. My head was resting on his chest and his left arm was wrapped around my waist. We fell asleep and Austin's chest is the best pillow in the world. I woke up and it was 5 o'clock. I needed to go to bathroom so I carefully unwrapped myself from Austin's tight hug. I was sitting on the edge of the bed, preparing myself to stand up without making a noise.

"Where do you think you're going?" He put his hand on my stomach and started tickling me.

"Stop... I'm... going to bathroom." I couldn't stop laughing, he knew I was extremely ticklish and he was using it against me. My head ended up lying on his chest and he was stroking my hair.

"You make me incredibly happy."

"You make me happy too. But I'm going to the bathroom now. It won't take more that 2 minutes."

"OK."

The rest of the week was good. I came to visit Austin every day after school and he was getting better each day. On Friday, I was helping him with packing his stuff. He was dressed in pants and a t-shirt. We had a little bit trouble with putting the t-shirt on, because of his bandaged right arm. It didn't take long we were done.

"Ready to go?"

"Yep. I hate this place, but you made it better." He said and gave me a peck on the lips. I grabbed his bag and we went to his parents' car.

At the weekend I was helping Austin to catch up what he missed while he was at the hospital.

On Monday morning, we arrived to school and we saw the prom posters everywhere. I checked the date and it was planned on this Saturday. Austin automatically took his chance.

"Allyson Dawson, will you go to the prom with me?" He said and but his smirk on.

"Austin Monica Moon, yes, I will go to the prom with you."

"Awesome. I'll make you sure it will be the best night of your life so far."

"I'm excited."

"Let's go to class."

The whole week was very good, it was Friday and I was just about to leave. Someone came behind me and covered my eyes. Austin didn't have the bandage anymore. His arm healed fast.

"Who is it?"

"Austin?"

"Bingo." He took his hands off my eyes and spun me around.

"So, I need to know one thing."

"What is it?"

"What is the color of your dress?"

"Pink."

"Nice choice, you're gonna be the hottest girl in the gym."

"Oh, stop."

"I'm just telling the truth."

"Let's go. I promised Trish we'll go shopping after school?"

Austin took me home and then I went shopping with Trish. I had dress but I still needed some cute shoes and accessories. I found amazing shoes. They had high heels, but not too high and they had gold color. Then I bought a little pink bracelet with a rose on it. It was pretty. I officially had everything for the prom, so I went back home.

* * *

**What do you think? Leave reviews :)**


	10. Chapter 10

**I finally finished this chapter, it took me so long, but it's done! Enjoy :)**

* * *

Austin's POV

I was getting ready for the prom. I was wearing a suit with a pink tie. I hope Ally didn't change her mind. Trish told me to not call her all day, cause they needed to get ready. I get it, but still, it's kind of crazy. It was 5:37 PM. I was supposed to pick Ally up at 6. I went downstairs and my mom started taking pictures of me. It was nice but then it became a torture. I had 10 minutes to go for Ally and I wasn't willing to lose any more minute.

„My boy is going to prom. I can't believe it."

„Mom, it's just a prom. No big deal."

„Maybe it doesn't mean much to you, but it means a lot to us. You grew up. In no time, you'll leave this house." Mom said and hugged me. After what she said, I hugged her for another photo.

„Alright, I really need to go. I have to pick Ally in... 7 minutes!" I gave my mom a kiss on cheek and hugged my dad before I left.

Luckily, I made it on time. I knocked on the door and Ally opened the door. I almost started drooling, she looked stunning. She looks stunning every time. In a dress or in pyjamas, she's always flawless. I grabbed her hand and led to the car. I opened the door for her and then closed it. I got to my seat and started the car.

"What about Trish? Is she going with somebody?" I asked.

"Yep, she is. Dez will come for her."

"Oh." I noticed that Dez was unusually happy those days. Now I know why.

I drove off and headed to the school.

"Maybe we'll be the king and queen of the prom."

"That would be nice." She smiled and looked out of the window.

We got out of the car and there were kids everywhere.

"Stay with me. I don't want to lose you here."

"You won't lose me."

"Fine." I held her hand and we stepped in. We made it to the gym through the big crowd of people. We saw an empty table and sat there.

"Would you like some punch?"

"Yea, sure," Ally said and I got up, "Thanks!" She shouted, I turned around and winked at her. She always blushes when I do that, but it's cute. Dez showed up behind my back when I was pouring the punch into a cup.

"Hey, what's up dude?" He said and grabbed two cups.

"Nothing much. I'm gonna get this to Ally." I went to our table where Ally and Trish were talking. We talked a bit and then we went dancing. I never knew Ally was a good dancer. She showed me one move and I thought she was horrible at dancing. But her and now, damn, she's a queen of the dance floor. We were dancing about 1 hour and Ally was tired.

"Austin, I'm tired, let's sit down for a moment."

"Come on, Ally. They're playing a slow song. Please, can I have this dance?"

"Fine. You can." I brought her back to the dance floor and put my arms around her waist. Her arms were wrapped around my neck and her head was on my shoulder. _I hope this song will never end, this is perfect... _But unfortunately, the song ended and we sat back at our table.

"Hey, what about we switched partners?" Trish said a her and Dez came.

"Sure, why not." Ally said and went to say something to Dez.

"Don't you try anything on her!" We both laughed and I gave him a look that said "understood?".

"Trust me, Austin. Ally is like a sister to me."

We all went back to dance floor. After a few minutes dancing I saw Dez sitting at the table alone.

"Dude, where's Ally?" I asked and I might sound a little angry. But I was worried.

"She want to bathroom, chill out." I sat down and Dez went dancing. She wasn't coming back and it was 6 minutes. I ran a quick circle around a floor and she was nowhere. I was near the main entrance when I heard a scream. Familiar voice, it's Ally. I saw Ally fighting with someone, who was Trent. They saw me and he pushed her into a car. _I'm gonna kill him for this! _I started running towards the car but when he drove off, I couldn't catch up. He was too fast. I want back to gym and told Trish and Dez what happened. They were terrified but I don't think they were fully aware of he could do. I quickly got into my car and started driving around the town. I know where he lived but they moved a few months ago. We weren't friends so I didn't know where his new house was. I was 1 AM when I found it. The same car in front of a huge house. All lights were off so I assumed he was sleeping. I quietly got out of the car and carefully closed the door. The front door weren't locked so I got in. I checked the kitchen and living room first. Then I went upstairs. There were 4 bedrooms and every single one ad its bathroom. Trent was in one of them. I made sure that he was sleeping and went to his bathroom. Empty. I left the room and closed the door slowly. Ally wasn't in any of the bedrooms. _She must be in the basement._ I went down the stairs, not making a the basement, there were lots of wooden doors. I decided to check the last first. And bam! I saw Ally sleeping on the floor. I knelt next to her and I saw that her mascara was all over her face. She was still beautiful.

"Ally. Ally. Wake up, it's me Austin." I whispered into her ear and she slowly opened her eyes. They were filled with fear and terror. She looked at me and started crying.

"Shh, Ally. I'm here. You're safe, I won't let him hurt you." Her mascara was all over my shirt but I didn't mind. She stopped crying and we went upstairs. She took her high heels off cause they would be loud. I held her hand the whole time. I opened the front door and left the house. We were in my car and Ally started crying again. I didn't say anything, I just held her in my arms.

"How can you be so brave?" She said and looked at me with those big brown eyes that were like pools of chocolate.

"Huh?"

"How can you be so brave? You didn't know what was gonna happen. You could get killed."

"You're right. I could. But I know that I would do anything for you. I don't care how many times I have to save you. I'd do it anywhere and anytime. I would take you anywhere you want to go and give you everything you want. I want you to be happy, Ally."

* * *

**Don't forget to review! **


	11. Chapter 11

**This is pretty much the last chapter. Well, except for prologue. I hope you liked the story, I'll start working on a new one soon :)**

* * *

Ally's POV

I was at my locker and took my songbook. Today is the day we present our songs. I was working on it really hard, so I think people in my class will like it. I care about Austin's opinion, cause the song is about him. I hope I get an A+. I entered the classroom and it was empty, except for Austin.

"Hey, Austin." I sat next to him. It was my spot since my first day. And he was sitting on the right side of me. Like the first day.

"Hey, Ally." He leant in and kissed me. We were talking a moment and then the bell rang. Students started filling the room. Soon the teacher came.

"Okay, students. Are you ready to sing your songs?" Everybody was silent. Maybe they were afraid of performing in front of people. I used to be, but I'm not anymore.

Me and Austin were the last ones. Austin got up and grabbed a black acoustic guitar. I was really curious about his song, cause he never showed me the lyrics. He cleared his throat and looked at me. I smiled at him and he started playing guitar.

_It's like technicolor in black and white_

_I felt like boxer without a fight_

_A night in Vegas without all the lights_

_Before you, I could only see as deep as the skin_

_Before you, I never thought I could let anyone in_

_Before you, I was waiting for my life to begin_

_You are, you are the proof_

_That love is beautiful_

_You are, you are the truth_

_Something unusual_

_You are, you are my fire_

_You're burning like a sun_

_You are, you are_

_You are the only one_

_My walls are falling and my white flag is high_

_I've surrendered to the feeling inside_

_I look into your eyes and rewind_

_Before you, I could only see as deep as the skin_

_Before you, I never thought I could let anyone in_

_Before you, I was waiting for my life to begin_

_You are, you are the proof_

_That love is beautiful_

_You are, you are the truth_

_Something unusual_

_You are, you are my fire_

_You're burning like a sun_

_You are, you are_

_You are the only one_

_Hand on my heart, feel how my heart beats (heart beats)_

_Hand on my heart, feel how my heart beats (heart beats)_

_(You are) Hand on my heart, feel how my heart beats (heart beats)_

_(You are) Hand on my heart, feel how my heart beats (heart beats)_

_You are, you are the proof_

_That love is beautiful_

_You are, you are the truth_

_Something unusual_

_You are, you are my fire_

_You're burning like a sun_

_You are, you are_

_You are the only one_

_You are, you are the proof_

_That love is beautiful_

_You are, you are the truth_

_Something unusual_

_You are, you are my fire_

_You're burning like a sun_

_You are, you are_

_You are the only one_

This is the most beautiful song I've ever heard. I would cry if I wasn't in a room full of students. Austin put the guitar down and sat down next to me.

"That is the best song I've ever heard." I told him quietly.

"Thanks, but I'm sure yours will be better."

And it was my turn to sing my song. Austin gave a supportive smile and I grabbed a guitar. It was a light brown acoustic guitar. I took a deep breath and started singing.

_In the dark, we can see_

_Feel your hand touching me_

_Run away from the world outside we now_

_In your lips, I confide_

_In our love, we can hide_

_Run away from the world outside we know_

_And when I waken next to you_

_I know we're not the lonely people that we used to be, used to be_

_I'm never giving up on this_

_The lover in me is the lover in you_

_And you can't stop my heart_

_You're taking on me like I'm taking in you_

_And it's my favorite part_

_Don't let go, don't let go tonight_

_And you can't stop my heart_

_The lover in me is the lover in you_

_Cause we fit perfectly_

_When you lay over me_

_Run away from the world outside we know_

_And when I waken next to you_

_I know we're not the lonely people that we used to be, used to be_

_I'm never giving up on this_

_The lover in me is the lover in you_

_And you can't stop my heart_

_You're taking on me like I'm taking in you_

_And it's my favorite part_

_Don't let go, don't let go tonight_

_And you can't stop my heart_

_The lover in me is the lover in you_

_The lover in me is the lover you tonight_

_And you can't stop my heart_

_The lover in me is the lover you tonight_

_And it's my favorite part_

_The lover in me is the lover in you_

_And you can't stop my heart_

_You're taking on me like I'm taking in you_

_And it's my favorite part_

_Don't let go, don't let go tonight_

_And you can't stop my heart_

_The lover in me is the lover in you_

I finished singing and I got a big applause. I knew that the song was good and I'm a good singer, but I didn't expect this. They even stood up and clapped. Austin first, of course.

"That was one of the best songs I've ever heard, Ally." The teacher said and I put the guitar away.

"See? I told you that your song will be better than mine."

"Your song was great too." I told him and we heard the bell.

**1 MONTH LATER**

We're graduating. We are really graduating. The principal is talking something, but I'm too busy cause Austin just keeps kissing me and playing with my hair. I love when he does that. After the speech, principal started announcing names.

"Ally Dawson." I ran up to the principal and took my diploma.

"Austin Moon." He went for his diploma. We weren't really paying attention, but we knew when to throw our hats in the air.

"We did it." Austin said and kissed me. It was a long and sweet kiss.

* * *

**Hope you all liked it :) Wait for prologue and leave reviews :)**

**I don't own "Lover In Me" by Selena Gomez and "The Only One" by Hot Chelle Rae.**


	12. Epilogue

**Here is the epilogue for this story. I hope you'll like it, though it's short. **

* * *

**Hidden Lover In Me – EPILOGUE**

Austin's POV

It's been 6 years since me and Ally graduated. Many things changed. I proposed Ally on our 1 year anniversary and we got married on July 29. It used to be my favorite day in year but then something even better happened. Ally gave birth to our little daughter – Alice Moon. She was born on March 14 (it's today and it's my friend's birthday, just to let you know). She is the best child a father could ever ask for. She looks like Ally's little twin but actually, she's all like me. She is adorable, crazy and she loves pancakes. Also pickles. I would to anything to make my little baby girl smile. Her smile makes me happy.

I remember when Ally asked me a question. She asked me "Is there any other girl you love?" I said yes. I told her that this girl will be much younger than her and she will call her mommy.

And here they are. Two girls that I love more than anything. My beautiful wife and my beautiful daughter.

I think about where I would be, if I never met Ally. I would probably still live with my parents, I wouldn't have job and I would get drunk every night. I'm grateful that God sent her to me. She's an angel. That kind of person that won't judge you and only sees the good in people. That's what she did. Before we met, I was lost. I didn't believe- No, I didn't want to believe that there's good in the world. I thought that everybody is bad and mean. I was young and stupid but she opened my eyes. She changed me. Since that first day I first saw her, I haven't been with any other girl. I didn't want to. She was all I needed. She made me fall in love with her and she didn't even know it. She was so sweet and innocent, I didn't want to ruin that. She deserved somebody who was good enough for her and I wanted to be that guy. She is amazing.

I got a record deal 2 years ago. I got one album out and it was at the top of the charts. My life is perfect. I have a wonderful family and I get to do what I love. It's better than a dream.

Again, I wouldn't be here without my Ally. She taught me to love again. She taught me how to love and appreciate the music. She did something nobody has ever done before. She discovered the _hidden lover in me_. The part of me, that I thought was already lost. I'll love her forever for that.

* * *

**I hope you liked it. Tell me what you liked and what you didn't like about this story. Review below :)**


End file.
